Konoha High
by Knight In Voided Armor
Summary: A high school made up of the naruto characters, enjoy
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

_Itachi_

"I'm a senior at this school. Means I've been around for... Too long. This is my last year though, can't complain. I usually just set back and people watch. Like this years crop of freshmen are amazing, for one my little brother is entering. Their is the Kyuubi kid, the second Hyuuga, and alot more interesting people. I won't talk to any of them really, not even Sasuke. But, it's the fact that they are there. The seniors are an interesting group of people as well. Kisame is my best friend, he plays hockey. Sasori is the ladies man of our group... Though he only thinks that, he's not verry good at it. Deidara is... Well she's different ill tell you that much. Hidan and Kakuzu are allways hanging out playing cards or something for money and taking advantage of younger students. Then there are the 5 not in our group... I don't know a whole lot about them, only that their "leader" Kimimaro is a real tough guy. He is allways setting in the back of the class and watching to make sure no one slips up. I can tell there is something dark about him. The Jr.s are... Plain. There are not alot of ones that stand out. Lets see, Temari and Kankuro are the only two I can think of... Moving on to sophmores, there is the sound trio... Which you allways see together. Gaara got moved up so he should be a freshmen but is not. Rock lee, Teten, And Neji ofcourse... Thats about it for them. Well all and all, I think we have one hell of a year waiting for us."

Itachi Uchiha


	2. From Day One

**Chapter 2 - From Day One**

_Naruto_

Naruto looked down at his shoes as he walked, this was unusual for him. He was nervous, very nervouse. The seniors gave the freshmen some wierd looks, and there eyes seemed to pierce the guys and undress the girls. This was the scariest experience ever.

He leaned toward Kiba as they walked "This is horrible." Kiba leaned over toward naruto as well. "Tell me about it, I'm about to piss myself."

Itachi and Kisame walked by, and Itachi smiled at Naruto... Naruto hoped this was a good thing, maybe they could become friends. Naruto needed to no someone high up, and he couldn't think of anyone higher up.

Naruto grazed the crowd for Sasuke, he couldn't find him anywhere. How could he miss the first day of high school. He felt a light tap on his shoulder and heard Sakura's voice "Hey Naruto, you allright?" Naruto turned "Yeah, just a little worried, this place is crazy."

Sakura gave him a sympathetic smile "You'll be allright, make a few friends." Naruto noded, her smile seemed to make it a little better.


	3. n00bs

**n00bs**

_Kankuro_

Kankuro walked around with Crow unwraped but slung around his shoulders like he allways did any more. He looked over at his sisted "These new freshmen look pathetic."

Temari laughed "Tell me about it, they all look so..." Kankuro turned his head "Sickly."

Temari laughed harder "Exactly." Kankuro pulled his fist back at a rather sad looking freshmen with a dog in his jacket. Kiba flinched and fell to the ground.

Temari smacked Kankuro on the arm "That was mean." Kankuro laughed "But very funny, admit it."

Just then Kankuro seen the red eyes of the eldest Uchiha brother look in to his and fell down himself. Temari laughed hard at him before helping him up.

Kankuro brushed himself off "I hate that guy sometimes, he takes up for weaker students."

Temari looked at Itachi as he passed "Yeah, but he is really cute."

Kankuro gave out a deep laugh "You don't have a chance." Temari got red and hit him "How do you know?"

Kankuro winced in pain "Why would he date you when he has wemon like Tayuya and Deidara?" Kankuro thought for a second "And more importantly he usually goes after freshmen."

Temari sat down cross legged pouting "I'll show you." Kankuro laughed at his sisters jealousy.

Temari began thinking, suddenly she really wanted Itachi. Kankuro was looking for Gaara, he didn't see him, but he knew he was here.

Temari began talking sadly "You see Gaara?" Kankuro sat down next to her "Nope, I've been looking for him."

Temari and Kankuro set there untill the bell rang then hurried to class.


	4. Blank

****

_Gaara_

Gaara started looking out the window of his first class. He hated this class, chakara controll. He didn't need this class at all, he had unlimited controll over his chakara.

Time passed and Gaara floated through his classes till lunch. And he set at a table with his usual friends.

Shino grabed Gaara's buiskit and gave him his pudding. Gaara nodded, it was their usual trade all throughout middle school. He wished he didn't get skiped a grade, he wanted to be in class with Shino and Shikamaru. They where his friends since 6th grade. Shika ate a bite off his biskit "Man, this is so boring."

Shino began eating on his second biskit "I thought high school would be a little more interesting." Gaara traded Shika his pizza for Shika's pudding. Gaara loved sweets, they reminded him of childhood.

Shika began eating his pizza "Gaara, what do you think about this whole mess?"

Gaara sighed "I don't care." Shino chuckled "You never care."

Gaara finished his last pudding and threw his tray away, Temari and Kankuro was probably worried about him because he went to class early. He should find them, but didn't feel like it.


	5. Notes

**Notes**

_Itachi_

Itachi pulled aout a pad of paper that Deidara had passed him and began reading it.

"Hey, Ita-kun. We still have plans after school. Or are you going to do something with Kisame?"

He began scribling something on a piece of paper.

"I don't feel like doing anything after school today. Dei, I know you like me. But I have my eye on someone else."

He passed it back to her and she looked dissapointed and walked off. Itachi knew he hurt her, but he couldn't help it. He and Dei where Ex's and he wanted to be with someone new. So he wanted to keep his options open.

The Jr. Sabaku no girl, walked up to Itachi with a huge blush across her face. Lunch was turning out good for Itachi. She handed him a note and ran off. He began reading.

"I don't know how to say this. I like you. Wanna go out tonight?"

Verry straight forward, Itachi liked that. She was shy yet outgoing, maybe he would except her offer. He started writing a comeback note to her.

"I'll think about it, see you after school."

He passed it in to her hand as he went to the soda machine. She read it and lit up. Itachi was proud of himself. He was a chick manet this year.

He didn't want linch to end, so he bought a soda for him and Kisame and sat beck down.

Kisame looked up "Thanks." He took a chug of his soda.

Itachi nodded, and placed his head on the table to think.

Kisame placed his hand on Itachi's shoulder "You should have known this would happen, you're the most popular Sr. Girls are gonna be all over you."

Itachi spoke in to the table "I know, but you're the hockey star, you deserve the popularity."

Kisame laughed "You're the Uchiha."

They both shared a laugh Kisame leaned back, and Itachi laughed in to the table.


	6. Lunch Ends

**Lunch Ends**

_Neji_

Neji looked at Lee, he made everything in to a games. He was finishing up his lunch in a rather... Unique mannor, by making the sandwiches fight each other.

Tenten looked at lee "What are you doing?"

Lee stopped "I was... Oh forget it."

Neji smiled "You're such a dork."

They all laughed, despite the fact all three of them where different, they all got along so well.

The bell was getting ready to ring, Neji hated the end of lunch, he thought about skipping next period.

Lee looked at Neji "What's on your mind Neji?"

Neji looked up "Just bummed out about lunch being allmost over."

Tenten sighed "Don't remind me, school is sooo boring."

Nejis nuckles dragged the ground out of poor posture. This was so uncool "I'm going to the library for next period."

Tenten and Lee nodded, neither of them could afford to miss class, Neji knew that ofcourse.

The bell rang, what a bummer.


	7. Excitement

**Excitement**

_Temari_

Temari saw him, it was Itachi, he was actually waiting for her in the court yard. She walked casually up to him.

He looke at her "Hmmm." He began walking around her, the blood in her face was about to burst out.

He continued walking around her, she seen him look down at her breast, and had a feeling he looked at her ass. But right now, she didn't care, he was checking her out.

He stopped in front of her "Pick you up at eight?"

She gasped "S..Sure." He smiled and walked off.

Temari squealed and ran off to find Kankuro. Kankuro had a pari of headphones in that was connected to Crow.

She walked up to him ripping the headphones off "You have a Cd player in Crow?"

Kankuro looked up at her " That would be a dumb idea ofcourse not."

Temari sighed in relief, Kankuro allready spent enoough money on stupid things.

Kankuro continued "You should know, everybody has Mp3 players now days. I got it installed yesturday."

Temari hit him across the top of his head "You Idiot, that's such a waste of money!"

Kankuro winced from pain "Temari, that really hurt!"

Temari smiled "Forget this whole conversation. I'm going on a date with Itachi!"

Kankuro looked amazed "Holy shit, you where right."

Temari continued grining "Won't doubt your big sister again will ya."

Gaara walked up to Kankuro tapping him on the back "Where have you two been?"

Kankuro turned around surprised "We...Where wandering the same thing about you."

Gaara sighed "I went to class earlier today. I didn't feel like talking to anyone."

Temari nodded "Could you maybe let us know next time. We thought you where skipping your first day."

Gaara nodded with his arms crossed over is chest. He looked so funny with a school uniform on still wearing his gourd. He had to ofcourse so he could take chakara controll class. Kankuro had to wear his puppet as well but atleast he found a new cooler way to wear and use it.

Gaara began walking off "Be carefull tonight Temari, Itachi is at the top of the school, he is someone you don't want to play with."

* * *

**Rachan the add in of Gaara at the last moment was for you. **


	8. Spiders

**Spiders **

_Hidan_

Hidan pulled his scythe from his locker getting ready to go home from after school. He held his scythe close to him. Everyone had a few spiders right? Everyone had a few webs in there head didn't they? The blade on his scythe scratched his arm up and down causing cuts as he walked, it felt so good to him. So did killing his after school teacher that day. He didn't know what was wrong with him. His friends called him a masochist... But what did that really mean? That meant he liked pain... But that was the least of his worries, he loved the sight of people in pain. When Ebisu died Hidan couldn't help but smile at his pain. He had killed someone for simply making him stay after school. But he guessed that wasn't even really the point. He was the only one there today, he was surely going to get in trouble with the anbu black ops who took care of school safety.

He seen Kakuzu up ahead and he rushed over to him "I did it again."

Kakuzu looked at him oddly "You killed again?"

Hidan nodded "I couldn't help it, he looked so defenseless, and easy to hurt. I cut his head clean off."

Kakuzu shook his head "I'll take care of the body, don't worry. But if you do it again, I may not be able to help."

Hidan nodded. Kakuzu claimed to hate him, but he always ended up helping him. They where all each other had.

Kakuzu sent a trail of black threads in to the ground. Once they found the body they would consume it and make sure nothing was left.

Hidan had a weird look in his eye "I don't know what to do with myself Kakuzu."

Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's arm and seen the massive trail of blood trailing from the massive cuts on his arm.

Kakuzu shook his head "You're going to die, if you keep this up."

Hidan smiled sadistically "That's the thing, I can't die. I want to die, I just can't."

Kakuzu threw Hidan's arm against his side "Are you insane?!"

Hidan began nodding "I think I am."

Kakuzu punched Hidan to the ground "Stop being such an idiot?!"

Hidan got to his feet and began sucking the blood coming from his lip "What person on the earth wants a freak like me around?"

Kakuzu grabbed his hand "You are all I have. Don't wish death on yourself. We are friends... Remember that."

Hidan stood still

* * *

**What do you all think of this chapter? Weird huh? Well, we all do have a few spiders in our head.**


	9. Out of the Ordinary

**Out of the Ordinary**

_Gaara_

Gaara stared straight at Shikamaru, he was simply waiting for a reponse to his questions about the older Uchiha boy.

Shika closed his eyes "Fine, I'll tell you everything I know. I know he is a senior, I know he dated Deidara, I know his best friend is Kisame, I know he is the most popular kid in school, And I know he is going on a date with your sister tonight."

Gaara frowned "You haven't told me a single thing I don't allready know."

Shika "Sorry, thats all I know. Now if I had a week with the guy I would be able to tell you alot more."

Gaara looked at him in his usual emotionless way "You have till eight to find out whatever you can."

Shika put his hand behind his head "Awe man, what do I get out of this?"

Gaara didn't make a movement "We are friends right?"

Shika shook his head "You allways use that."

Shika walked off, and Gaara continued staring forward.

Shino looked over at Gaara "Why are you doing this?"

Gaara still didn't move "I am worried about my sister."

Shino continued looking at Gaara "All and all Itachi doesn't seem like the rest of the group he hangs out with. He doesn't take advantage of young girls, he doesn't mess with freshmen, and he even takes up for weaker students."

Gaara continued looking at nothing "So you would say he was nice?"

Shino nodded "Nicer than the rest of them."

Gaara had been trying to make up lost time and be a good brother to his brother and sister. So he was actually trying to look out for Temari.

Gaara stood up "Thank you Shino, you helped much more than Shikamaru."

* * *

**There you go Rei-chan, a whole Gaara chapter completely in character if I do say so myself.**


	10. Notes Pt 2

**Notes Pt. 2 **

_Itachi_

Itachi felt a note slide in to his hand. He hated notes, why the hell was he getting them outside of school?

He opened it up, it was rude to look and see who handed you the note before you read it.

It said "Hey Itachi- Kun, I heard you had a date with Temari tonight... That is so not fair, you told me I was next!"

He looked around for who may have wrote it... He didn't see anyone so he kept reading "Oh well, I guess I have to try harder now that you are "Mr. Bigshot". I want to laugh so bad right now, with you, because of you, for you. Welll don't forget about me Itachi-kun.  
Love  
Tayuya"

Damn, Itachi had completely forgotten about Tayuya, they had promised each other after they where both single they would go out. It didn't matter, he was only going on one date with Temari, not starting a relationship. He folded the note and put it in his pocket.

Kisame walked up beside him "I got something for you."

Kisame handed him a note. Damnit that s the second one he has gotten out of class today.

This one said "Hey! You won't get away with this. Me and Sasori are so not having you over for cards any more. I thought you loved me Ita-kun. Hmph, you know what, I don't care anymore. You aren't worth it.  
Deidara"

Itachi sighed "Damn, this is not cool. If anyone else gives you a note for me, just crumble it up."

Kisame laughed "Like I said, you are hott shit now. No girl can resist you. Just be happy you haven't got around to the freshmen yet."

Itachi sighed deeper "It's only the first day. Jesus Christ, what the hell did I do to deserve this?"

Kisame began laughing and Itachi looked up at him "What?"

Kisame held up a piece of paper "I got more than one for ya. I actually found this one in your locker when I went to get my hockey gear."

Itachi shook his head "Quit storing things in my locker." Itachi took the note and opened it.

The third one said "Hey! Nest time I catch your name in my cousins locker, sharingan or not we are going to go at it. She is too young to have a boyfriend. So you watch yourself "Mr. Uchiha".  
Neji Hyuuga"

Itachi downed his head "What did you say about the fresh men crushes?"

He showed Kisame the note and Kisame began laughing "Well at least she doesn't have the courage to ask you out."

Itachi slumped against the wall tiredly. "Damn."


	11. No Playing Around

**No Playing Around**

_Sakon_

Sakon dropped Sasori to the ground and kicked him in the gut. Deidara didn't even try to help. She knew who those five where.

Sakon looked over at Deidara "You are just gonna let your friend get hurt like this?"

Kimimaro stood against a wall speaking darkly "Sakon, finish up here. I have other buisness."

Sakon knew very well not to mess with Kimimaro, so did Sasori. Sasori could have beat the tar out of Sakon if he wanted to. But the Kimimaro would have stepped in and that could be bad. He would rather take the beating.

Deidara sprung toward Sakon and punched him in the face. "I have had enough!"

Kimimaro appeared in front of Deidara "Now step back."

Deidara stepped back slowly. This was the scariest moment in her life. She was facing the devil himself, staring directly in to his eyes.

Kimimaro caught a direct blow to the jaw and felt himself hit the ground. He stared up at the older Uchiha boy.

Itachi picked Sasori up "Are you two ok?"

Deidara hugged Itachi and Sasori nodded "Yeah, I may have a few bruised ribs but that's about it."

Itachi nodded back "Kimimaro, I thought we had a deal, you don't mess with my seniors. I don't mess with yours."

Kimimaro stood up "Itachi, we don't usually have problems. But recently your red haired member made a few comments about Sakon here."

Itachi steped toward Kimimaro "Words are words. But if you start throwing punches, I will punch back. And don't forget, I still have a friendship with Zetsu."

Kimimaro turned around "Some on Sakon, we're out of here."

They walked away slowly.


	12. One Mistake

**One Mistake **

_Temari_

Temari looked behind her, the damn Nara kid was following her. She had always suspected he had a crush on her but stalking was a little much. Besides, word had got out all over the school about her and Itachi tonight. Who would mess with her now?

He finally walked up beside her "Hey."

She shook her head "Hey."

He looked around and rubbed the back of his head "Listen I'm not very good at this sneaking around thing, so let me go ahead and just ask. Why are you and Itachi going out?"

Temari gave him a weird look "Because we want to."

Shika shook his head "Look, your brother isn't an easy person to say no to. If I go back to him with no information, he is going to hurt me."

Temari began laughing and then was immediately in the air atop her fan "That's your problem."

Shika sighed "Damnit."

Temari landed on her door step and ran inside immediately starting to get ready.

She dressed in her nicest outfit and she debated what to do with her hair... She was so used to her usual hair style. She pulled it down and began brushing. What could she do? What kind of girls did he like? He dated Deidara, which wore her hair up. But with that certain rebel look to it. Did he like rebels?

She placed the bottom half of her hair in two ponytails and let the top hang down over her face. She liked it, and she figured he would too.

She had on her favorite jean skirt. And what she was about to do... She never dreamed she would do in a million years. But she would do anything to get him to notice her.

She pulled out a marker and began writing all over her skirt. She also threw a random tie over her jean jacket. If she didn't look like a rebel now... She never would. But for one last touch she drew a line under her right eye with eyeliner. She knew Itachi didn't like girls with makeup but this he would respect.

She grabbed her backpack and began filling it with random things she thought she may need before the night was up. Yep this was gonna be the biggest night of her life.

-- Fin


	13. Big Night

**Big Night **

_Itachi_

Kisame looked at Itachi "Please tell me you are not going on a date in your school uniform?"

Itachi looked down at himself "Oh yeah, I forgot I had it on."

Kisame threw him and outfit and he put it on. It consisted of jeans that where too big. And a triple x shirt that said "SharkMan" on it.

Itachi smirked "These are way too big."

Kisame smiled "That's what chicks like these days. Roll the pants up."

Itachi did so, and he put his hair back like always. He looked down at himself "I look... Weird."

Kisame smiled "You look cool. Like a true heart throb."

Itachi shook his head "I don't want to be a heart throb."

Kisame shook him "Why not?"

Itachi began walking out the door "I'll come back here when I'm done."

He began walking to Temari's house. He thought girls where supposed to go after a guy with money and a car. Itachi had never even attempted to get a car, he enjoyed walking too much. He found himself in front of the sand sibling's house and knocked lightly.

Kankuro opened the door "Oh shit... I mean, I'll go get Temari."

He ran off and soon after Temari walked out.

Itachi's eyes got huge. He had to check his mouth to make sure he wasn't drooling. She looked so...

Temari smiled "You ready."

Itachi shook his head dumbly "Yeah..."

Temari grabbed his hand and they began walking "So, where do you wanna go?"

Itachi shook off his amazement "Uh... Movie?"

Temari turned quickly and they where facing the theater "Sure."

Itachi easily held her wrist "You look... Amazing."

Temari blushed hard, she had hit the nail on the head with what Itachi liked.

--

After the movie Itachi took Temari home and they stood on her doorstep.

Temari blushed "I had a great time. Just sitting next to you."

Itachi smiled halfway "Yeah, it went well."

Itachi moved in and kissed Temari quickly before exiting her doorstep "Goodnight. See you at school tomorrow."

Temari went inside and sighed deeply. That was... Exactly what she pictured.

--Fin (Doesn't mean the story is over, sorry for the confusion)


	14. Breathing Hard

**Breathing Hard**

_Sasuke_

Sasuke didn't know who the hell he would have to beat the hell out of to get the popularity he deserved. He knew they would be a senior.

He walked over to Naruto "Who is at the top of the school this year?"

Naruto almost jumped out of his seat on the concrete outside of the school "Sasuke, where were you yesturday?"

Sasuke didn't answer "Who is it Naruto?"

Naruto dropped yesturday "Your brother."

Sasuke shook his head and turned around, that was one persons opinion, it couldn't be what everybody thought.

He grabbed Kankuro's shoulder "Who runs the school this year?"

Kankuro looked at him weirdly "Don't you know? It's your brother dude."

Sasuke fell to his knees, damnit. The one person that would give him trouble. This was the worst possible first day.

Sakura ran up to him "Where were you yesturday?"

Sasuke looked at her "I was taking care of something. Don't worry about it."

He brushed passed her untill he seen Itachi talking to his usual group of friends.

He walked up to them "What the hell Itachi?"

Itachi smiled at him "I know, I know, It's your job to be the badass of the school... But I'm not even that big of a badass. I'm not trying."

Kisame stood up to Sasuke "And you know very well you can't do anything about it. Is that sad for you?"

Itachi made Kisame set down "I'll tell you what, Deidara has a serious crush on me. Why don't I try to get you and her together. It'll gain you serious points."

Sasuke shook his head "I don't know, usually I just fight to get there."

Itachi laughed "You are being ungreatfull. I'm trying to help you little bro, take this or don't, it's your problem."

Sasuke nodded "Thanks Itachi. Do what you can."

Itachi and Sasuke nodded at each other and split there seperate ways.


	15. Is It Even Worth It?

**Is It Even Worth It? **

_Hidan_

Hidan didn't know why he was still alive, he didn't want his life, and surely some one could get a better use out of it than him. All he did was hurt himself and others. The three deep gashes across his chest proved that. But the marks... They made him feel so alive, in fact the only time he felt alive was when he was close to death. Did that make any sense? Did it matter? What the hell was he thinking?

He felt a violent shake, and looked up to see Kakuzu's face "Hey, class starts in like 45 minutes. You have to clean yourself up."

Hidan looked down at his white shirt stained red from his own blood.

Hidan laughed a little "I'm not going to class today, I'll just stay here in the boiler room and hope I bleed to death."

Kakuzu picked him up "What the hell are you thinking Hidan?"

Hidan was still laughing "You try being doomed to live forever, the one thing you can't have is what you want the most. I can't die, therefore I wish for death."

Kakuzu threw Hidan to the ground "But what about your friends? The ones that care about you?"

Hidan began laughing louder "I wish them the best, but I will be here long after they are gone."

Kakuzu growled at him "Forget you Hidan, I'm going to class..."

Kakuzu whispered as he walked off "I'll come check on you later... Please be alive."

Hidan lay in a pool of his own blood "Why... Why won't you accept my death you ignorant god."

Hidan began continually stabbing himself deep in the chest with his scythe.

Would this pain ever end? Did he even care? Why should he care?


	16. Someone worth a stare

**Someone Worth A Stare **

_Sasori_

Sasori looked over at Deidara "Hey Dei, you ever heard of… You know, Zetsu?"

Deidara gave him an awkward look "Yeah, he is friends with Itachi, I heard he was a T.A."

Sasori looked back down at his paper, work could wait "Well I seen him this morning."

Deidara broke his pencil from holding it so tight "You what?"

Sasori began telling a story.

Kimimaro punched Itachi to the ground but Itachi stood back up at him with fierce courage standing right to his face.

Kimimaro gave Itachi a smirk "Why don't you just stay on the ground, just cause' you are the talk of the school doesn't mean anything to me."

A dark shadow began walking toward them. Itachi, Kimimaro, Sakon, and Sasori all looked toward the now approaching figure. A backpack hit the ground and a figure stood in front of Itachi. The man had his school jacket removed and his skin was half white half pitch black. He had green hair.

Zetsu grabbed Kimimaro by the shirt "You know better than to mess with him. I warned you, but you seem to have a hearing problem."

Kimimaro didn't say anything, he was scared.

Deidara's face drooped "Wow, you seen Zetsu in person… You're lucky. He's like Itachi's bodyguard."

Sasori "He seems like a really cool guy."

Deidara placed an elbow on the desk in front of her and sighed "I miss Itachi."

Sasori "Well... All I can say is try harder."

Deidara punched Sasori in the arm "Sicko."

Sasori rubbed his arm "You're the one with the perverted mind, I aint the one thinking about fucking Itachi."

Deidara turned a bright red "I... Didn't say... I was thinking that."

Sasori" You didn't say you wasn't either though. Hey Itachi is a hot guy, if I was you I would be jealous too."

Deidara punched Sasori in the arm again.

**A/N: I hated not being able to update this. I hope Rei-chan and Hi-chan don't kill me for taking so long. Also, I need suggestions on how to progress on Hidan's... "Problem"**


	17. Like a Vortex

**Like a Vortex**

_Hidan_

Hidan finall got himself back up and to his locker, switching in to his spare school uniform. Lunch was coming up, that would surely cheer him up a little.

He sat down at his usual table next to Kakuzu, and Kakuzu looked over at him "I'm glad to see you're not dead."

Hidan took a few bites from the tray in front of him "You know I can't die."

Kakuzu stood up "I can't stand it any more Hidan, don't you see I care for you? Why would you..."

Hidan grabed him by the arm "Kakuzu... I ... I can't help it..."

Kakuzu pulled the mask down that covered his mouth "Look at me Hidan, I'm a monster... You're the only friend I've ever had. I may have five hearts... But all of them only beat towards you..."

Hidan downed his head "Kakuzu..."

A tear began to trickle down Kakuzu's eye "You just don't understand, I'm saying all of this in front of everyone. I'm not afraid anymore."

Hidan looked up at Kakuzu as he removed his hat letting his long black hari flow down. He soon felt cold dry lips press against his own and his eyes shot open wide watching Kakuzu kiss him. He pushed Kakuzu away and looked around at all of the faces watching them.

More tears began falling down Kakuzu's eyes "Hidan... I'm sorry."

Hidan turned and ran from the lunch room and Kakuzu trailed after him.

* * *

_A/n: I never turn down a request_


	18. What?

**What?**

_Rock Lee_

Lee looked on at the two men running from the lunch room and looked toward Neji "What happend?"

Neji had an odd look on his face "Tenten, did you see that?"

Tenten nodded "Yeah... That was odd."

Lee got an angry face "What happend?!"

Neji gave out a light laugh "Are you sure you wanna know?"

Lee started waving his arms "Yes!"

Neji shook his head "Kakuzu kissed Hidan and then Hidan ran off."

Lee's eyes got wider "What?"

Tenten looked at Lee "You see Lee, when two people are in love..."

Lee interupted "Shut up Tenten... But two guys?"

Neji sighed "It's a lifestyle choice, I'm not for it, but I have no problems with it."

Lee snickerd "So does that mean two girls..."

He felt Tenten hit him in the back of the head "Don't even finish that sentence you horndog."

Neji claped Lee on the back "Yes my friend, women do it too."

Lee smirked "Hey Tenten..."

Neji placed his arm around Lee's neck "Are you trying to get hurt?!"


	19. Cataclysm of Two Hearts

**

* * *

**

**Cataclysm of Two Hearts**

_Ino_

Ino noticed Hidan run in to the other side cafeteria, where the food was served. She worked there and immediately went to comfort him.

She had one arm slung around him "Hidan, what's wrong?"

Hidan kept his head down "Nothing, I'm going to just isolate myself for a minute."

She brushed it off and stood up "You can't stay back here too much longer, lunch is almost over."

Hidan nodded and Ino began cleaning up, keeping a close eye on Hidan. Neither of them spoke after that they just waited until the lunch bell and Hidan left. Ino continued doing her job and after all was done she began walking to her next class.

Ino felt a bump and looked forward to see Kakuzu "I'm sorry Kakuzu, I wasn't paying attention."

Kakuzu sighed but began talking "Have you seen Hidan?"

Ino nodded "Yeah, I seen him at the end of lunch… He seemed really messed up, what's going on?"

Kakuzu shook his head "It's all my fault, I knew I shouldn't have."

Ino watched him and gave a short sigh "Please tell me Kakuzu."

Kakuzu looked at her "Why are you so interested?"

Ino felt a tear slowly fall down her eye "Please just tell me."

Kakuzu knew she was being sincere after he saw the drop of pain wander down her face "I just… I have feelings for Hidan, I embarrassed him."

Ino shook her head "Don't give up on him Kakuzu."

Kakuzu wandered why this meant so much to her "Why are you being so nice."

Ino gave a smile and tried to act like her normal self "What, am I not always nice!?"

Kakuzu even gave out a slight laugh "I haven't really hung out with you enough."

Ino still smiled "We should start, we have a lot more in common then you know."

They laughed in unison before standing to return to class.

* * *

_A/n: Did anyone miss me? Expect more updates now that I'm back, Happy Missions everyone!!_


	20. Close to a Breakthrough

**Close to a Breakthrough **

_Itachi_

Itachi had witnessed the event in the lunchroom, he didn't care either. Love was love after all, at least Kakuzu had found love.

Kisame approached Itachi, it was gym class and thanks to Itachi's brilliance he set on the bleachers all day and watched everyone else work out.

Kisame set next to him "So how did everything go last night?"

Itachi looked over at Kisame to make eye contact "It went the way it was supposed to."

Kisame shook his head "And how is that for you?"

Itachi smiled "I kissed her."

Kisame continued shaking his head "You have no backbone, it's a good thing no one knows you like I do."

Itachi gave Kisame an odd look "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kisame stood and began to walk away "Enjoy your boring gym."

Itachi downed his head and stood, he figured he would spend the rest of his time in study hall. As he walked down the hall he noticed how depressing they where without any people to trot down them.

Itachi walked in to study hall and almost turned back around, Temari, Gaara, Deidara, Tayuya, and to top everything off Neji where all in the same room.

He set at a table by him self, and of course the first to become seated next to him was Temari.

She immediately began talking "Hey Itachi, don't you have gym."

Deidara threw her book beside them too "Itachi is too smart for the school, he doesn't have to take gym because of some bone disorder I never even heard of."

Temari gave him a worried look "Do you really have it?"

Itachi smiled "No, but they never question because they don't know what it is."

Temari gave out a sigh and Deidara began speaking "So, how'd you two's date go?"

Itachi looked at Deidara glaring "It went well."

Temari blushed "Yeah… It did."

Deidara smirked and kept going "How far did you two go, did you do it?"

Itachi stood up "That's enough Deidara."

Temari grabbed Itachi by the hand beat red "Not yet, right Itachi-kun?"

Itachi gave her an odd look before returning to his seat "I guess."

Tayuya and Gaara wouldn't take their eyes off the two's hands meeting.

Deidara gave out a shriek "You bitch, don't you dare sleep with him!"

Deidara stood and stormed from the room.

Tayuya walked over toward the couple "She's not serious is she?"

Temari shook her head before facing the floor and Itachi spoke "She's being over dramatic, but that's Dei after all."

Tayuya nodded "You got a good guy here Temari, keep your eyes on him or every girl in this school will trample on your territory, be good Itachi, I'll see you later."

Tayuya was being surprisingly nice so Itachi thought He'd be nice "Thank you Tayuya."

Temari looked up and nodded.


	21. Last Call

**Last Call **

_Gaara_

Gaara hated the end of the day more then the beginning. It was the most social part of the day, Gaara was only glad he had no parent or guardian to make him go on the stupid school field trip.

Kankuro ran up to Gaara talking a mile a minute "Hey Gaara if you forgot to fill out your permission slip no worries, I took it upon myself to fill it out for you."

Gaara's face quickly turned annoyed "You idiot! I didn't want to go on that stupid field trip!"

Kankuro had his arms in front of his face as if to block a strike "I'm sorry Gaara, it's too late now though."

Gaara shook his head "Looks like I'm going to be stuck on that stupid trip with you and Temari."

Kankuro laughed "We love you too Gaara."

Gaara waited until Temari got out of class silent with Kankuro the rest of the time. In two days he would be forced to do something he hated the most… Socialize.

Temari finally made her way over to both of her brothers and Kankuro was talking to her a mile a minute now "I heard about study hall today, what's up with that?"

Temari shook her head as Gaara looked back and forth at the two talking "Deidara is crazy, she is madly obsessed with Itachi still."

Kankuro continued now "What about the whole thing about Tayuya like… Telling you to watch your back."

It was Temari's turn "This is why I hate rumors, actually Tayuya was really nice."

Gaara stepped in "You two can converse all you want when we get home!"

Without another word they began walking home.

* * *

A/n: I started this chapter forever and a day ago, and I wasn't in a Gaara mood when I finished it, that is why it is so short. Anyway, the next chapter will be longer, I should have it done really soon as well. 


	22. Just Forget Me

**Just Forget Me**

_Kakuzu _

Kakuzu was walking home from school, today was not the best day of school ever was one way to put it. His mind was so dead set on Hidan, how would they ever look each other in the eyes again? How would they ever be friends again? Where they ever friends? Or was Kakuzu just fooling himself? So many questions, it was like one question led to another. It didn't matter anymore, he couldn't have what he wanted with Hidan, it was never going to happen.

A crazy thought crossed through Kakuzu's head, maybe he should go see Hidan after school. They had hung out after school a few times and they nearly spent all of last summer together, maybe him going over there would show Hidan that he was willing to take whatever Hidan would give. It didn't take long to get to Hidan's house from school so he was surely home by now. Kakuzu shifted directions and eventually found himself on Hidan's doorstep.

Kakuzu knocked hard on the door, he heard rustling around inside and Hidan called back "Who is it!"

Kakuzu called in to the small beat up house "It's Kakuzu, I just wanted to stop by… And say I'm sorry."

Hidan opened the door with a cigarette in his mouth "It's no big deal, just forget about it."

Kakuzu sighed "Since when do you smoke?"

Hidan shook his head "This is what I have a problem with, you always trying to mother me."

Kakuzu looked at the ground "I just care Hidan."

Hidan laughed "Why should you care when I don't even care? Anyway, come in."

Kakuzu walked in and the house was a total wreck, blood was whipped all over the walls, the carpet was pulled up, tables where turned over, it was a total mess. Kakuzu was so worried about Hidan, he knew Hidan couldn't die but… Why all this?

Hidan set in a bucket like chair "So, is that the only reason you came by?"

Kakuzu spoke quietly "I just… Don't know anymore Hidan."

Hidan flicked the cigarette to the ground 'Well Kakuzu, all these weird thoughts going through your head… I don't know why you care that way for me. But if you feel that strong for me, I'm willing to give it a shot.'

That's what Kakuzu wished Hidan had said instead Hidan said "Kakuzu, go home take a nap, think about everything that has happened… Clear your head and then talk to me."

Kakuzu stepped outside silently and began walking home with a few tears.


	23. Nature Of A Green Beast

**Nature Of A Green Beast**

_Tenten _

Tenten was walking home with Lee and Neji, and of course Neji's house was extremely close to the school… Hyuuga's and their wealth, well Neji hadn't always been one of the "Special" Hyuuga's. But ever since he started getting the grades he had now, Hiashi gladly welcomed him. Either way the time from Neji's house to Tenten's was always the time Tenten and Lee bonded. And now was that time, Neji had just walked in to his house.

Lee turned to Tenten and smiled "So Tenten, any plans after school?"

Tenten shrugged a bit "No, not really, it doesn't look like me and Neji will be studying together for awhile."

Lee though for a moment, he wanted to say something cool "Well that is lame."

Tenten laughed at this comment, it wasn't like Lee to say things like that "Wow… That sounded odd coming from you."

Lee seemed to be thinking more "Hey wait... I can be 'cool'."

This caused Tenten to laugh even harder "Lee, just stop with the lingo."

Lee began to get frustrated with himself "Tenten, I am trying, so at least give me credit."

Tenten nodded "Well Lee, I guess you can say, I like you just the way you are."

Lee blushed hard and was getting ready to say something when Tenten cut in and began talking again "Me and Neji both like you the way you are."

This immediately made Lee re-close his mouth, Tenten noticed this and knew Lee was disappointed, but why? Surely he didn't have a thing for her right? They had been friends since elementary school.

Tenten then reached over and grabbed Lee by the hand "Well, I never got to ask… Do you have any plans tonight?"

Lee blushed hard and this "I…Um… No… Not at all."

Tenten immediately knew what was going through Lee's mind "Well, come hang out with me for awhile then, after all, we're both planless and bored."

Lee's eyes grew bigger then usual and his voice was growing loud "That would be most excellent Tenten."

Tenten smiled and gave a slight giggle to herself, what she was thinking… She didn't even know, but at least she felt good about it.

* * *

A/n: Alright everyone I'm back, and I got a few things to say. This should be my last short Konoha High chapter, after this chapters should get longer and better. Also, please don't complain about writing mistakes, I do not have a beta reader for a reason, I write for fun and I want people to read my stuff because of content... What's the point of reading a Fic and lookign for typos and spelling mistakes? As long as you understand it it shouldn't matter correct? Anyway, read and enjoy review if you have the time.


End file.
